


Timely Arrival

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Koth was perusing the market in search of some spare parts when he heard a female voice behind him.





	Timely Arrival

Koth was perusing the market in search of some spare parts when he heard a female voice behind him.

“Excuse me? Do I know you?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Koth replied, swallowing and glancing away.

“Are you sure? You look a lot like my next boyfriend.”

Koth chuckled nervously, before looking around to see if Farok was nearby. Thankfully, he was.

“Everything alright?” Farok asked, walking over and wrapping his arm around Koth’s waist.

“It is now that you’re here.” Koth answered, reaching over to kiss his partner. The woman scowled, before turning and storming off.

“Any trouble?”

“Nope.”


End file.
